Esprits criminels
by Takkaori
Summary: Kagami avait peur. Le genre de peur insidieuse qui le transformait pratiquement en gamine, à le faire trembler de tous ses membres. Lèvres pincées, il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie de Kuroko, jaloux de la facilité qu'avait son amant à rester calme.


**Bonjour !  
**

 **Cet OS exploite la peur des fantômes de Kagami, comme le sous-entend le résumé. Concrètement, celui-là, j'aurais voulu le poster en mai, mais j'ai pas réussi à le finir et je voulais le poster début juin, j'ai pas réussi non plus XD. Finalement, j'y ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais je l'ai beaucoup plus développé que ce que j'aurais cru ! C'est qu'il y en a, des choses à faire, en fait, avec un sujet comme les terreurs nocturnes !**

 **Pour le rating, j'ai vraiment hésité, je ne vous fait pas de faux espoirs, il n'y a pas de lemon mais une scène qui s'en rapproche...En quelque sorte. Vous comprendrez ^^.  
**

 **KNB ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Couché sur son flanc gauche, du côté du lit face à la porte, ses pupilles disséquaient le noir en quête d'un élément du décor de sa chambre, pourtant si familière, qui aurait changé. Une ombre mouvante, un objet susceptible d'être doué de vie. Tout l'inquiétait. Surtout, cette impression stupide que la prochaine fois qu'il oserait regarder la nuit, celle-ci se vengerait en lui projetant un spectre au-devant du visage, une âme sordide fumante au-dessus de sa tête, que le cadavre regretterait sous le lit. La solution la plus simple était de ne pas défier l'obscurité. Oui, mais encore, son cerveau refusait de l'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Ils lui foutaient même une sacrée trouille, à vrai dire. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, un sentiment d'oppression, forte paralysie des membres, se diffusait en lui.

Il essayait sans relâche ni succès. La pression ne baissait pas, ses autres sens, tout aussi perfides, prenant le relai.

Son oreille devenait hypersensible aux mouvements de l'air, lui inventant une bouche sur le point de lui chuchoter une malédiction, ou un doigt prêt à frôler sa peau en une caresse morbide. Le membre, il se le représentait tantôt squelettique, tantôt d'une couleur tirant sur le vert, tant la peau serait rigide et défraichie ; muni d'un ongle acéré comme une griffe de chat. Il laisserait sans doute une trace sur le lobe. Le couperait-il ? _Bien sûr_. Avec vivacité, sur un bruissement d'air semblable à un frottement de tissu. Rapide, l'ongle avalerait les maigres cellules de son épiderme. Apparaîtrait le sang, d'un éclatant rouge vif. Il coulerait de sa course lente dans le minuscule dédale que formait la chair jusqu'à l'entrée du tympan.

Il fallait être cinglé pour imaginer ça. Probablement que la panique l'y rendait un peu, voire beaucoup. Ainsi, ses yeux hésitaient, clignotant comme un feu de circulation, quoiqu'à intervalle beaucoup plus réguliers. Changeant de position, Kagami soupira, silencieusement.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, c'était chiant d'être aussi froussard.

Il aurait dû se sentir en sécurité, il n'était pas seul dans son lit ce soir, Kuroko passait la nuit chez lui. Attention, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'une présence pour se rassurer habituellement, il n'était plus un bébé, merci bien, et vivant seul, il aurait été bien embêté. Son état d'angoisse résultait de la façon dont ils avaient occupé leur soirée, ayant eu l'idée brillantissime de visionner un film d'épouvante, ceux regorgeant de fantômes à deux balles. Son petit-ami et coéquipier en raffolait, lui avait beau n'être pas du tout fana, pour des raisons évidentes, il avait cédé pour lui faire plaisir. Il se le jurait à présent, la prochaine fois se ferait sans lui.

À chaque fois qu'il voyait une de ces saloperies, ou que quelqu'un jouait les conteurs d'outre-tombe, il se retrouvait à stresser comme une pucelle effarouchée dès que baissaient les lueurs du jour.

Oh, tout ne s'était pas si mal déroulé, dans cette soirée. Ses joues se mirent à frire ; ils s'étaient offerts un bon moment en allant se coucher. Son regard survola les contours imaginaires du corps à côté du sien que les draps dessinaient forcément, à défaut qu'il puisse bien le voir. À force de percer la nuit, il crut les distinguer au milieu de quelques nuances sombres. La contemplation l'apaisa brièvement. Ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade de l'intimité, les 'après' lui faisaient toujours un effet étrange car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était bizarre que sa relation avec Kuroko ait pris un tel revers. Le tout en se trouvant stupide d'avoir de telles pensées, puisque leur couple ne datait pas d'hier. Ce n'était que l'étape supplémentaire, inhérente à une relation sérieuse.

Et peut-être un peu aux hormones…Aussi.

Quelque chose de doux s'éveilla en lui, puis courut aussitôt se tapir dans son coin. À son esprit traître se rappelait l'omniprésence des ténèbres dans la chambre. Il palpait les souvenirs tout frais du plaisir et de la chaleur de Kuroko, pour s'y raccrocher et peut-être y sombrer rêveusement. Ça lui était refusé. Le sommeil n'était clairement pas son ami du soir, et il craignait bien qu'il ne le devienne pas avant un futur lointain, dès qu'un peu de lumière viendrait poindre par-delà les maigres interstices du store. Oui, il se savait tout à fait capable de se provoquer une insomnie par son angoisse, bombe impossible à désamorcer.

L'appel de la logique n'y faisait rien. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas totalement idiot, il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait du mouron insensé. Dans le fond, seulement. La série de sons inquiétants et les ombres tournoyantes imitant des silhouettes n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une énorme épine coincée dans le postérieur de son inconscient. [1] Une part de son être s'obstinant à douter, à réfuter l'irréfutable, il n'arrivait pas complètement à s'en convaincre. La peur abattait les méandres de sa logique au bulldozer. Rien n'allait se passer, comme à chaque fois qu'il se mettait dans tous ses états. Ses sens maintenaient fermement la garde, à peine conscients de cette réalité. Il ne se résignait pas, cependant, sachant qu'il allait livrer une grande bataille contre lui-même jusqu'à la salvation.

La colère due à la frustration de ne pas dormir se tapait des sprints en long, en large et en travers de son corps, ce qui lui facilitait encore moins la tâche. Son degré d'énervement le rendait aussi brûlant que le soleil. Assez pour le faire transpirer en cascade, en tout cas.

Blâmer sa proportion à être effrayé par les histoires de fantômes était facile, ces dites histoires faisaient tout pour ! Les nuits invoquaient littéralement la mort, les hommes étant attaqués à ce moment où ils se montraient le plus vulnérable. En dormant, on ne disposait d'aucun contrôle de la situation, et c'était ça, qui était réellement effrayant. La nuit serait toujours une inconnue, quoiqu'on en dise. Le ciel sombre ouvrait un nouveau jour sur le monde, éclairait l'obscurité, que l'être humain craignait, comme s'il était inscrit dans ses gènes de redouter ce qui lui échappait. La peur associait ce monde à la mort. D'où ces satanés fantômes, créatures des ténèbres qu'on s'invente à foison. Ces enfoirés de scénaristes avaient parfaitement compris comment entretenir le mythe et rentabiliser derrière.

De tout ça, il en avait bien une vague connaissance, mais l'effet persistait sur lui. Il avait donc peur de la nuit, mais la terreur ne l'avait pas non plus envahi dès que sa tête avait rencontré l'oreiller. Non, son cerveau était plus sournois. Il n'avait pas pu s'enlever le film de la tête, n'avait pas arrêté de revoir cet esprit. Son visage blanc, sa chevelure abondante (elle recouvrait la pièce du sol au plafond, sans oublier les murs, parce qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un endroit blanc, c'était dans le contrat) qu'elle avait fini par écarter de son visage…Ces fentes noires à la place des yeux et cette expression d'horreur le hantaient. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. _Tout_ était écarquillé. La peau se déchirait par petits morceaux. Écœurant spectacle dont il n'avait jamais voulu être le témoin.

A côté de lui, Kuroko avait semblé captivé. Il n'avait pas sursauté, pas _une_ fois. Alors que lui…Chaque plan lui avait fiché des ressorts dans les fesses. Notamment cette scène, basique, où le personnage se retrouvait dans le noir, en plein milieu de son salon avec la télé brouillée. La jeune femme en question avait fait preuve d'un étonnant calme olympien, alors qu'un énorme bruit l'avait alerté dans son sommeil auparavant. D'accord, une japonaise adulte digne de ce nom ne se mettait pas à paniquer sans raison apparente en pleine nuit mais il ne fallait pas pousser pépé et mémé dans les orties, du moins pas en même temps. Hors ça, le lustre s'était allumé brusquement. Le contraste de luminosité avait réussi à l'effrayer. Tout bêtement.

Il s'était senti misérable, soumis au regard interrogateur du bleu qui avait eu l'air de penser ' mon dieu, comme tu es stupide ! '. Il avait imaginé, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il allait le lui déclarer l'air de rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été surpris, quand même ! Des incidents de ce genre, il y en avait eu pléthore. Kuroko lui avait gentiment proposé de se coller à lui en cas de frayeur intempestive. En apparence. Touché dans sa fierté de mâle, le rouge avait décliné vivement. Il sursautait sur le coup, seulement à cause des effets, il n'avait pas peur, il lui en fallait plus ! avait-il déclaré. Durant le film, ça n'avait presque pas été un mensonge.

Le réalisateur n'avait pas foiré son coup, il lui rendait justice ; la situation était un peu effrayante. Peut-être.

 _Une étudiante emménage dans un nouvel immeuble. Une fois installée, elle décide de faire un tour en vélo. Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la cour, elle tombe sur un groupe de cinq enfants attroupé autour d'une ombre. [2] Intriguée, elle interroge le groupe. Tonari-kun, qu'ils disent qu'il s'appelle. L'ombre a des contours flous, indistincts, mais si on regarde bien, elle peut avoir la forme d'un très petit enfant. Vu la position, on peut l'imaginer assis sur ses fesses, mains posées sur des genoux relevés. Un corps sans visage, aux yeux invisible qui vous sonde néanmoins et cherche en vous de quoi exciter son jeu. Vous auriez peiné à discerner sa présence sans les gamins qui l'encerclent, mais lui, il vous aurait vu. Peut-être qu'il se serait fondu dans votre propre ombre, qu'il vous aurait suivi, attendant le bon moment pour se présenter à vous et vous montrer comment il s'amuse. Pour la jeune fille, cela s'est passé différemment._

 _Ce sont les petits qui les ont mis en relations. Tonari-kun veut que tu restes jouer, ils lui ont dit. La fille a fixé l'ombre, perplexe, sans être réellement effrayée pour autant. Quoi, ça ne pouvait pas être un graffiti, fait au crayon noir et atténué ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à ressembler à une ombre ? N'avait-elle pas affaire à de véritables artistes en herbe, de précoces illusionnistes ? Elle se l'est demandé, puis a souri et a acquiescé. Les enfants ont exigé une promesse qu'elle a accordé sans sourciller. Sans savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas la briser._

 _Elle rentre chez elle. Le temps passe, elle ressort, elle ne remarque pas que les enfants la suivent des yeux, qu'ils sont toujours là, qu'ils attendent, et que les ombres se multiplient autour d'elle. Elle vit sa vie de jeune adulte livrée à elle-même, oubliant les enfants, oubliant son serment. Ils lui rappellent un jour, alors qu'elle revient d'une journée de cours éreintante. Viens jouer, demande un enfant au visage allongé. Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail. Elle s'en va sur ces mots, s'excusant, et elle entend la conversation derrière elle. Elle n'y peut rien si elle a du travail, dit le même enfant, s'adressant à l'ombre. Nous jouerons tous un autre jour._

 _Après cela, les enfants la suivent, ou du moins, elle les croise souvent dans les différents lieux où elle se rend. Elle n'aime pas ça. D'autant que cette ombre est avec eux, et que ce n'est définitivement pas un graffiti. Ils l'interpellent une autre fois alors qu'elle se met en chemin vers son job à mi-temps. Le travail appelant, elle refuse. Elle a conscience d'avoir bégayé et que les mots sont hésitants. Elle a fini par avoir peur. Chez elle, des manifestations ont commencées. Des rires, des coups répétés à la porte, non pas d'entrée, mais de sa chambre. Elle se dit que les enfants n'y sont pour rien, qu'elle délire, ça ne peut être que ça, à force de bêcher, elle s'abrutissait. Elle espère d'un autre côté qu'en ignorant les enfants, les choses vont se tasser._

 _Arrive l'instant fatidique. Elle prépare son repas, des coups retentissent à la porte, indéniablement vrais. Elle ouvre. Les mômes sont là. Tonari-kun est chez toi ? Un petit gros la toise. Non, pourquoi ? Échange de regards. Il a dit qu'il allait chez toi, il doit sûrement être là. La panique se lit dans ses traits comme dans un livre ouvert, son corps s'en imprègne, ses doigts frêles flanchent sur la porte qu'elle retient. Il n'y a pas de Tonari-kun ici. Le petit insiste, c'est bizarre. Puisque je vous le dis ! Rentrez-vous ! Oh, regarde, il est là ! En proie à la terreur, l'atmosphère devenant glacée, elle se retourne à une telle vitesse qu'elle pourrait s'en décrocher les cervicales et voit l'ombre qui grandit au plafond._

 _Un visage se dessine. Blanc comme un linceul, de sombres yeux vengeurs. Elle n'a pas le temps de crier que des bras se tendent vers elle et que les ténèbres l'engloutissent sur la pensée que les gosses sont sans doute des Yurei à qui elle n'aurait jamais dû prêter attention, et Tonari-kun un Oni. [3]_

 _C'était sympa de sa part d'avoir tenu sa promesse, murmure un des enfants._

 _Elle réapparait par la suite, dans, donc, cette fameuse condition physique nettement moins bonne qu'avant sa rencontre avec le démon, pour souhaiter la bienvenue dans son appartement à un locataire malchanceux._

En y repensant comme ça, c'était foutrement terrifiant. Alors Kagami continuait de se demander, avait envie de le crier dans une explosion de rage et de frustration au visage du monde entier, comment pouvait-on dormir tranquille après une histoire pareil ? Qu'on lui réponde ! Certes, la chose n'était pas réellement impossible, puisque Kuroko y arrivait, lui. C'était bien ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son hébétement tournait à la lamentation hystérique, il n'était pas loin de s'en croquer les doigts. Il aurait tant voulu dormir comme un bébé, lui aussi, oublier l'image dérangeante, et s'arrêter de psychoter. Il aurait été jusqu'à vendre son âme pour avoir l'inconscience du bleu, et le pire, c'est qu'il était presque sérieux.

Décidant que ne plus avoir le vide entre son lit et l'entrée de sa chambre en vue l'aiderait, il se retourna pour faire face au dos de Kuroko, qu'il atteignit après une hésitation, ses mains ne sachant où se poser avec le noir ambiant. Tentant d'être doux et, surtout, discret, il le caressa doucement, sa paume montant et descendant froissant le tissu du drap qu'il ne risqua pas à tirer plus bas, pendant qu'il rapprochait son propre torse. Un peu plus de contact dans une telle situation, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Se jugeant assez près à son goût, il s'arrêta, et son bas vint se poser délicatement le long du ventre du bleu. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou fin. La sensation de confort tant désirée consentit à le posséder. Un vide agréable prit place dans sa poitrine à la place du sac de nœud que le stress y avait fourré.

Il fut heureux au point de pleurer de joie.

Enfin, le sommeil se mettait à vouloir de lui !

S'y plongeant avec agrément, il constata quelque chose de bien énervant, du genre qu'il ne pouvait ignorer pour se laisser aller. _Au contraire_. Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, et les besoins physiologiques ne s'ignoraient tout simplement pas. Dormir en était un, certes, mais celui-ci, bien plus gênant, annulait l'attractivité de l'autre, déjà peu vivace en cette heure impie. Pire encore, cela impliquait qu'il devait se lever. Il sentit son corps redevenir lourd, son souffle bloqué sur une expiration, alors que le poids dans sa vessie se transformait en véritable harceleur compulsif. Respirant doucement, il s'éloigna de Kuroko, repoussa la couverture de son corps avec un regret certain, tout ce qu'il désirait étant de s'enrouler dedans, que sa conscience disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute jusqu'au lendemain.

Cette grâce ne lui serait pas faite, ou du moins, pas avant qu'il ne se soit soulagé.

Étendu dans son lit, dorénavant découvert, il fut interdit une bonne minute. Il n'allumerait pas la petite lampe ni le plafonnier, il ne troublerait pas le sommeil serein de Kuroko juste parce qu'il faisait sa tapette. Ce serait égoïste de sa part. Il connaissait sa dernière option. Tendre la main, dans le noir, au risque de rencontrer celle d'un esprit malfamé, jusqu'à la table de chevet où était sagement posé son téléphone. Il n'heurterait quoique ce soit, mais si jamais sa main ne se posait pas directement sur l'appareil, une panique sourde l'envahirait assurément.

'Sois un homme, t'es pas un gosse, t'as 16 fucking years', s'exhorta-t-il mentalement.

Il se retourna d'un trop long mouvement de bassin. Sa main transperça l'air, flottant d'une façon malhabile, et se posa sans trop tâtonner à l'endroit voulu. Soulagé, il attrapa son portable et chercha l'application lampe torche d'un pouce pressé, prenant bien garde à pointer la lumière vers lui pour que le jet providentiel ne dérange pas l'endormi. Le faisceau lui sautant au visage, il grimaça. Son regard se porta aux coins de la pièce, qu'il visa tour à tour, avec les yeux à moitiés fermés, pupilles trop accommodées à l'obscurité, afin d'observer la quiétude du lieu. Et peut-être de faire une chasse au fantôme. Dans le souci soigneux de ne pas trop éclairer Kuroko, il eut peur de l'avoir réveillé quand il le vit remuer jusqu'à finir couché sur le ventre, tête face à lui.

Cette crainte disparut vite. Son cœur rata un battement, ou plusieurs.

Nuque déployée, visage innocemment détendu, ridicule espace entre les lèvres et yeux parfaitement clos, Kuroko était attendrissant. D'une certaine façon, beau. Totalement désirable, puisqu'il faisait à peu près la même tête –il avait les yeux ouverts et plus de rouge aux joues, il haletait un peu, aussi – juste après qu'ils… Kagami eut envie de crier de frustration, pour la énième fois. Il se serait bien consolé de ce spectacle qui ravivait les émotions sur lesquels il avait bien failli pioncer, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui passerait son envie de pisser. Pourquoi, _sincèrement_ , _pourquoi_ , alors que tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre, il lui fallait ce problème ? En plus de son esprit, le voilà qui maudissait son corps.

Cette pensée le fit souffler bruyamment.

Pour se rendre aux toilettes, avoir de quoi s'éclairer, éviter accessoirement de se manger les murs ainsi que tout autre obstacle imprévu, autrement nommé 'meuble', c'était bien. Se lever, encore mieux.

Se répétant pour la dernière fois d'être un homme, de montrer qu'il en avait dans le froc, l'adolescent prit une grande inspiration par le nez. Son bassin réfractaire pivota en même temps que ses jambes. Elles rencontrèrent le sol, il se retrouva assis au bord du lit, la torche de fortune pointée en direction de la porte, le son de la respiration paisible de Kuroko derrière lui.

Processus presque terminé. Étape manquante : se mettre debout.

Un coup de froid dans son dos lui fit relever précipitamment les genoux, qu'il attrapa de ses bras. Il venait d'avoir la curieuse impression que _quelque chose_ sous son lit aurait pu lui saisir les pieds. Il regarda ses orteils quelques instants, une demi-minute peut-être, ainsi que le parquet en dessous de ses membres. Il n'y avait rien. Rien qui puisse le toucher. Pas de cadavre en décomposition qui patientait sous les lattes du sommier, personne ne guettait. D'autant que, franchement, s'il y avait un esprit, n'aurait-il pas mieux à faire que d'agripper les panards qui se présentaient devant son nez ? Ou pire…Cette pensée le glaça.

Une montée de rage envers lui-même le releva d'un seul geste.

Décidé, il marcha d'un pas franc jusqu'à la porte, toujours attentif à tout ce qui était extérieur à l'encart de lumière droit devant lui. Il voyait moins bien, à peine, certaines zones, sur lesquelles il reportait malgré lui son attention. Dire qu'il n'était pas encore dans le couloir. Pathétique. À cet instant, il se rappela de la façon dont la lumière clignotait lorsqu'un esprit était présent dans ces saletés de films. Idiotement, le rouge eut l'impression d'être en sécurité en voyant que celle de son téléphone était constante.

Se passant l'appareil de la main droite à la main gauche, il tendit la libre vers la poignée sur laquelle elle s'affaissa un moment. Hésitant, aux aguets du moindre bruit anormal venant du couloir, il reprit de la poigne, tirant petit à petit. Il ne fallait pas que ça grince. Centimètre par centimètre, il braquait la seule raison de son courage sur l'espace sombre qui grandissait, délivré. Le passage assez grand, Kagami entreprit de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Corps de côté, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand son dos érafla le chambranle de la porte. La traversée jusqu'aux toilettes commençait. Oh, elle ne serait pas longue, les sanitaires étaient la dernière porte à sa gauche. Quelques pas suffisaient.

Le problème de ces pas, c'est qu'ils étaient à découvert.

Il serait des plus vulnérables.

Seul, à exciter sa paranoïa, presque au point de se croire submergé par la fantaisie de démons et ribambelle de créatures nocturnes indénombrables.

Qui pouvait dire si un vampire ne se fonderait pas dans son dos, léchant sa nuque avec une impudeur écœurante avant d'y planter ses crocs ? Un monstre velu lui ferait peut-être face depuis le salon, la gueule ouverte en un sourire démesurément grand, dévoilant ses dents tranchantes, dégoulinantes de bave, devant un fond béant ? Depuis le lavabo, l'éponge maudite avalerait l'appartement, pourquoi pas l'immeuble, jusqu'à la terre entière, aspirant tour à tour chaque élément, dotée d'un magnétisme digne de ceux de trous noirs géants. Un nouvel univers serait alors créé, un monde de chaos et d'anarchie où les éponges régneraient en maître absolus.

Les lutins mangeurs d'hommes étaient venus en bande, ils le toisaient de leurs petits yeux rouges carmins, prêt à se jeter sur lui et engloutir chaque part de son être, des organes aux os. La plante de son appartement, qu'il avait oubliée d'arrosée hier, se déterrerait de son pot et lui donnerait une bonne leçon. Grâce à ses feuilles qui disparaitraient en lui par un orifice quelconque –le nez, les oreilles, ou encore la bouche, elle l'assécherait complètement, annihilerait toute l'eau de son corps, en riant intérieurement, aussi fort qu'une plante puisse le faire.

Les impossibilités étaient multiples. Le monde perdait ses couleurs. Un magicien l'enlevait et le réduisait en esclavage, avec pour unique avenir que celui d'être le pauvre blaireau qui se ferait scinder le corps à la tronçonneuse, sans avoir aucun mal, dans sa soi-disant boîte magique. La technologie prenait le pas sur l'homme, les robots décidant de leur implanter un programme de destruction, ou de les supprimer manuellement. Les scénarios étaient indénombrables, tous aussi effarant.

Toutes ces hypothèses délirantes, même lui n'était pas assez trouillard pour y croire. Les idées se faisaient cependant des plus dérangeantes, bien que des plus stupides aussi. Il en était de même pour ces dizaines de spectres invisibles tournoyant en un ballet étourdissant autour de sa tête, puisque pour la millième fois, les seules présences ici étaient la sienne et celle de Kuroko, bien que peu encombrante pour cette dernière. Tourner la situation en dérision la dédramatisait. Le plus surprenant, après toutes ces tribulations, étant qu'en fait, il ne croyait pas vraiment aux fantômes. En bon japonais, Kagami s'était vu inculqué un certain respect des âmes et de la mort. S'il s'était rendu dans un cimetière, il aurait brûlé un bâton d'encens et aurait adressé une prière à ses ancêtres. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être de ceux qui pensaient qu'une fois que le corps était mort, l'âme aussi. Rien n'était prouvé, et sans être particulièrement dans le doute, l'hypothèse d'une présence lui faisait peur.

Il tenta de se faire violence en rétablissant un fait des plus rationnels : s'ils existaient bel et bien, ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'emmerder, lui spécialement.

S'engageant finalement entre les deux tranches de murs, le rouge laissa la porte entrebâillée. Il aurait pu la fermer et allumer la lumière du couloir seulement…Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de la rouvrir sans précipitation créant un boucan monumental en sortant des WC. Continuant de pointer son téléphone devant lui, il avança. L'obscurité à laquelle son dos s'exposait l'étreignait méchamment, un nœud contracté dans son ventre le clouant sur place comme un piquet.

'Bordel, mais bouge-toi, putain de con !'

Ses jambes s'entêtaient à désobéir. Il avait beau s'insulter mentalement –ce qui le rendait proche de l'état schizophrénique, encore un peu et il aurait ressemblé à Gollum-, ça n'arrangeait rien. Un nerf tressauta en haut de sa cuisse, deux autres dans ses genoux, la palpitation descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son pas fut lent et claudicant comme celui d'un bébé, la faute à l'angoisse et à son devoir de discrétion. Bon, il n'y avait aucune close lui spécifiant de traîner la jambe à en boiter, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, dans la vie.

Il aurait pu continuer sur ce rythme, qui, dans le corridor obscur, lui donnait l'allure d'un vieillard fatigué. Il le fit, en quelque sorte. Son cerveau se congela juste automatiquement au bout de trois pas complets, proche de devenir confiants. Cette confiance s'effondrant comme un château de carte. Un éclair désagréable zigzaguant dans son corps de la tête au pied. En plus de son éternel sentiment d'oppression, au summum de son acuité, une phrase tournait en boucle dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas d'où elle sortait, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Kagami aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui fasse ce plaisir.

 _Méfiez-vous des ombres._

Autour de lui, il n'y avait que ça. Cette connerie de film le lui avait probablement inspiré. L'œil tentant vainement de percer ce que son portable n'éclairait pas créant des petites tâches inquiétantes, il s'en méfia bel et bien. Cédant à la terreur, il courut comme un dératé jusqu'aux toilettes, claquant la porte derrière lui, frappant presque l'interrupteur. Il implora la lumière pour qu'elle soit, et ne se sentit soulagé que lorsqu'elle fut. À défaut de tâches à l'horizon, il en voyait maintenant quelques-unes colorées, jaunes/violettes, dansant devant sa rétine. Simples scotomes causés par la brusque pression qu'avait créée le contraste de luminosité.

Sans y prêter attention, il se rappela du bruit que la porte avait fait en claquant. S'il n'avait pas alerté Kuroko avant, il y avait des sérieuses chances, là. Si, par miracle, son petit-ami avait le sommeil lourd, il fallait résolument qu'il ne fasse plus de bruit. La chasse d'eau ne fut pas de son avis. Sa petite affaire terminée, il toisa le cabinet avec mécontentement en l'écoutant rugir. Sortant, il eut beaucoup moins de mal à refaire le trajet. Il se sentait assommé et n'aspirait qu'à se laisser aller. Poussant la porte de l'avant-bras, il eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que la lampe de chevet était allumée et que Kuroko le toisait depuis le lit, les cheveux étonnamment plats sur son crâne.

 _Merde._

« Tu m'as entendu ? » fit-il piteusement, une excuse dans la voix, bien conscient de l'inutilité de sa question.

Kuroko bailla, sobrement, une main devant la bouche, fermant à peine les yeux. Kagami ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Il ne lui fallait définitivement pas grand-chose pour être émoustillé. Il n'en eut pas honte, le sentiment était naturel et le bleu lui avait déjà confié être sujet aux mêmes impulsions. Singeant une démarche nonchalante jusqu'au lit, il se coucha, voyant une ébauche de sourire se former sur le visage de son petit-ami. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant, le dunkeur haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

« Je ne dormais pas vraiment, en fait. »

 _Ah, ok…Attends…Non…Double merde !_

Dans l'optique de Kuroko, ce que sous-entendait cette phrase avait quelque chose de désopilant. Dans sa propre optique, pas du tout. Kagami devint blanc. Perplexe, aussi. Quand les gens ne parvenaient pas à dormir, ils…faisaient comme lui, enfin ! Ils remuaient, pensaient, soupiraient. S'énervaient, mentalement ou des fois extérieurement. Il lui était arrivé fréquemment de lâcher un « fait chier ! » en se retournant lors d'une nuit trop longue, fâché que la fatigue soit là mais ne l'emporte pas. Ils n'agissaient pas comme s'ils dérivaient réellement, avec le calme et la maudite inconscience dont seul un endormi se dotait.

« C'est pas possible ! Tu bougeais pas du tout ! T'avais les yeux fermés !

—J'attendais simplement le sommeil. Je dois le dire, ta façon de remuer dans le lit et tes inspirations bruyantes, ça ne m'aidait pas. »

Le rouge soupira, se sentant à moitié coupable, à moitié embarrassé, et donc irrité. Il poussa un deuxième soupir, se fit craquer les mains l'air désintéressé.

« Ok, donc tu as tout vu ?

—Je sais que tu t'angoisses, oui, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Et merci pour ton câlin, j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

—Tu as pris ton pied à me voir stresser, hein ? »

Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, le con, et à dieu-ne-savait-quelle-heure du matin, Kagami n'était pas du tout chaud pour ce genre de taquineries typique du bleu. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas, une plaisante sensation de confort l'englobant, qu'il ignora, concentré sur son agacement.

« Ça m'a légèrement amusé, déclara Kuroko, placide.

—Je vais te faire dormir par terre. »

Kuroko sourit, sachant que la menace n'était pas sérieuse, ou du moins, qu'il ne la mettrait pas à exécution. C'est qu'il le tenait à la gorge et ailleurs, le bougre. Attrapant la couette, Kagami se tourna vers lui, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi tu dors pas, au fait ? Le film t'a perturbé ? »

Il avait un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix. Peut-être que Kuroko était normal, finalement. Parce que oui, regarder ce genre de film et n'avoir aucune réaction, ne serait-ce un léger haussement de sourcil, un tremblement de pupille, de petit mouvement recul ridicule, ce n'était pas humain, bon dieu !

« Je ne sais pas.

—Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

—Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé d'avoir des insomnies sans raison apparente ? »

Honteux, le rouge fuit le contact visuel. Bon, il lui fallait l'admettre. Des deux, il était le grand type musclé, mais, malgré sa carrure moins avantageuse, Kuroko était plus viril que lui. Se mordant le coin de la langue, il répondit :

« Rarement.

—Ça m'arrive souvent. »

Le joueur fantôme et le dunkeur se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans prononcer le moindre mot. Kagami convaincu que Kuroko riait de lui dans son for intérieur, le susnommé ne donnant le moindre indice extérieur de ce qui pouvait lui traverser le crâne.

« Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

—Te fous pas de moi, sérieux. Ça m'a déjà assez gonflé comme ça. »

Kuroko soupira.

« Je ne me moque pas. Est-ce que tu veux t'endormir dans mes bras ? Tu refusais pendant le film mais ça te rassurerait. Tu cherchais toi-même la proximité physique tout à l'heure.

—J't'ai dit que j'en voulais pas d'ton foutu câlin. »

Bras croisé contre son torse, Kagami grogna. Il avait totalement raison, comme bien souvent par rapport à lui. Seulement il refusait de se laisser traiter comme un gosse peureux. Une question de fierté. Il serra les dents, en colère. À cause de la frustration, de la fatigue, et que, non, merde, le bleu se payait sa tête, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

« T'aurais pas pu me dire que tu étais réveillé quand je me suis levé ? J'ai tout fait pour pas te déranger !

—Je sais, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

—Je vais t'en coller une, mais vraiment. »

Il serrait maintenant le poing, mais alors qu'il commençait à le lever, son cerveau n'eut nullement le temps de transmettre le message nerveux de l'abattre. D'abord, il entendit un bruit d'air, puis ressentit une douleur dans la joue, suivie de la brûlure d'un coup. Il n'avait strictement rien vu venir et peinait encore à comprendre. Il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions. Kuroko venait de lui coller une mandale.

Une bonne grosse.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'es taré ?!

—Je te rappelle que tu allais me frapper, Kagami-kun. »

Le rouge se sentit en plein bug mental. Oh, il n'était pas encore fou, il savait bien qu'il avait eu la pulsion, qui s'était muée en intention, de coller son poing dans le visage de Kuroko. Il n'avait jamais eu un caractère des plus faciles, il était le genre de gars qu'il ne fallait pas chauffer très longtemps, sinon des têtes pouvaient rapidement faire un tour à 380 degrés. Avant. Il était toujours ce grand sportif un peu stupide sur les bornes des limites, mais, grâce à Kuroko qui n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trop loin, comme maintenant, il s'était assagi. Non pas qu'il était devenu tempéré, il gardait son côté tête-brûlée, mais il réfléchissait moins avec les poings. De fait, il comprit qu'il avait été idiot.

Bien qu'il fût un temps où le geste anticipateur du joueur fantôme l'aurait fait explosé, surtout aussi fatigué et stressé, en résultant qu'ils se seraient foutus sur le lard, il se sentait aussi coupable. Parce que Kuroko n'était pas un clampin lambda qui lui tapait sur le système. Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient, et au regard de leur relation, il l'avouait, il avait mérité cette baffe.

« Pardon. »

Il prononça l'excuse d'une mine contrite, avec en prime un regard fuyant, auquel le bleu n'opposa mot. Quand le dunkeur pivota la nuque, il le vit bâiller à nouveau, avec une expression ne montrant aucun signe d'énervement. Son apparence impénétrable n'avait en rien déjoué le fait qu'à force de le côtoyer de très près, Kagami savait plus ou moins déchiffrer ses mimiques. Le masque avait chuté suffisamment de fois pour qu'il puisse le prévoir, et c'était bien la tombée qui le grisait. Il adorait le voir s'offrir à lui, aussi bien psychologiquement que, il en revenait encore là, physiquement.

« Je te pardonne. Tu devrais dormir. »

Estomaqué, le rouge le fixa sans en croire ses oreilles.

« Non, là, mais tu me cherches! Tu crois que je n'essayais pas ?

—Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

Le rouge soupira. D'accord, d'accord, il allait le faire !

« T'insistes vachement. T'es en manque d'affection, ou quoi ?

—Non, tu me combles plutôt bien de ce côté-là. »

Kagami eut un rictus satisfait.

« J'espère bien. »

Il se redressa sur son séant, ayant soudainement chaud. Ses mains attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, il l'enleva rapidement et le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, se retrouvant torse nu, sa peau se réjouissant de l'apport en air qu'elle gagnait.

« Tu laisses tes vêtements traîner comme ça ? »

Le plus petit désapprouvait.

« À cette heure-ci… »

Il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone. 3 heures 15. L'heure du diable. Le temps jouait avec lui aussi !

«….Je vais pas m'emmerder à le ranger. Il s'envolera pas. »

Sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, dans un élan de grâce, emprisonnant son côté de la couette entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, guettant le moindre mouvement du côté du bleu. Ce dernier s'activa, tendant lentement les bras pour en poser un le long de son cou du côté relevé de son corps, glissant l'autre entre l'oreiller et sa peau, jusqu'à ce que les deux mains puissent saisir son crâne, l'enlaçant avec possessivité, un sourire visible sur le visage.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Kagami-kun.

— Ferme-la. »

Silence. Kuroko soupira. Son caractère de cochon n'était pas mignon, lui, en revanche.

« Tu peux éteindre, s'il te plait ? »

Le joueur fantôme hissa son torse sur l'épaule de Kagami, atteignant avec difficulté le bouton de la lampe, laquelle se battit avec la gravité pour conserver la même place une fois son enclenchement. La nuit reprit son droit. Crispé, l'orgueil le rendant réticent, le dunkeur finit par se détendre entre les bras fins et par coller son front contre le torse de son amant. C'était beaucoup plus agréable comme ça, effectivement. Il savait bien qu'ils ne resteraient pas comme ça toute la nuit, dormir dans une telle position n'était pas la chose la plus aisée, mais au moins, il se sentirait protégé jusqu'à sombrer. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, tout ça. Le simple fait que Kuroko s'en rende compte seul excitait en lui un sentiment d'irritation éperdu. Cette colère n'était pas justifiée.

Au fond de lui, il savait que Kuroko voulait être gentil. Sans doute s'amusait-il de la situation –derrière sa fierté, il voulait bien reconnaitre qu'il y avait un côté amusant –, mais ça restait modéré. Sa proportion à s'enflammer le persuadait qu'il était sujet à de la moquerie, et il s'enflammait bien, stupidement. Il était déjà moins idiot de s'en rendre compte, cependant, il le restait suffisamment pour ne pas se contrôler. Il retint un soupir. Il s'excuserait à nouveau demain, Kuroko lui ferait son regard sondeur, il en serait irrité mais s'empêcherait de prononcer la moindre remarque. Peut-être que son amant lui redirait qu'il le trouvait attendrissant. Si oui, il en serait d'autant plus énervé. C'est un sourire qu'il réprima, cette fois-ci. Malgré certains bas, Kuroko et lui s'étaient remarquablement bien trouvés et s'accordaient harmonieusement. Parfaitement.

Sur cette pensée presque niaise, il se blottit davantage, avec une franchise confiante, écoutant sa respiration confondue avec celle de son ombre. Il se sentait bien, prêt à sombrer, et pour de bon cette fois ! Seulement, comme la vie semblait bien décidée à l'emmerder, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Entre la douceur des draps, celle de Kuroko, et le calme de la nuit qui se posait sur son corps, une autre sensation fleurit en lui. En bas de son oreille, d'abord, remontant le long du lobe. Humide, râpeuse. Une langue. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser. Est-ce que le bleu était en train de lui lécher l'oreille ?

 _Ben oui, c'est pas le fantôme_ , se gronda-t-il mentalement.

Son ombre avait semblé plus habité par l'envie de dormir que par une quelconque pulsion de ce genre. Il ne se plaignait pas du changement d'humeur. Une chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre, se répandant en lui à la vitesse d'une trainée de poudre. La langue traînait mais les lèvres n'embrassaient pas. Languissant. Il serra les cuisses, commençant à sentir son entrejambe se réveiller.

Bordel ! Kuroko était rarement si entreprenant, mais, comme maintenant, il montrait parfois qu'il n'était pas en reste au niveau de la fougue…Kagami frissonna. Si ça continuait, il allait avoir du mal à se contenir. Les coups de langues restaient doux, lents, lascifs…plus érotiques que jamais. Un souffle léger et taquin le titillait, chauffant son visage. Bon dieu ! Il se sentait chaud de partout, il avait chaud, il transpirait même. Paradoxalement, la sensation agréable lui donnait aussi envie de dormir. Une certaine partie de son corps où palpitait un trop plein de sang le maintenait cependant sur terre.

« Aaaah ! Oh, oui, comme ça, Kuroko… »

Une seule envie : lui demander de le toucher directement. Il ne s'en gênait pas, d'habitude, toutefois, il voulait voir jusqu'où Kuroko comptait pousser le vice. Un nouveau frisson le fit trembler, son bas-ventre se transformait en lave en fusion. Deux fois dans la même soirée, c'était bien une première pour eux. Ils s'endormaient après la première, parce qu'en général, ils le faisaient le soir, chez lui, là où personne ne les dérangeait et à une heure où la nuit servait à les laver de leurs désirs. S'ils le faisaient un dimanche après-midi ennuyeux et restaient donc éveillés ensuite, ils passaient à autre chose. Non pas qu'ils étaient toujours pleinement rassasiés, mais ils se contenaient. Il appréciait la nouveauté. Ce deuxième round le referait littéralement, d'après ce que Kuroko lui laissait miroiter. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en week-end, le soleil ne les verrait pas bien longtemps demain…Et, pour être franc, il n'en avait absolument rien à cirer.

Il ne _regrettait rien_.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre. Correction, si ça continuait, il serait capable de venir sans avoir été réellement stimulé, ce qui le frustrerait, indéniablement.

Quelque fois, il se demandait sérieusement si Kuroko lui voulait du bien ou du mal. Un frémissement l'agita de la tête au pied. Sa peau se trouvait coincé entre l'étau agréable de deux lèvres fines. Des mains se posèrent sur sa hanche nue. Enfin ! Un nouveau frisson, mais d'horreur cette fois-ci, le parcourut, quand il se rendit compte d'un que les mains étaient froides comme la mort, et de deux que Kuroko étreignait toujours sa boîte crânienne. Il se dégagea brutalement, repoussant le bleu qui sursauta légèrement, son dos faisant une rencontre douloureuse avec l'angle de la table de chevet. Cette dernière bascula un peu, le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant par terre retentissant. Son téléphone. Ou peut-être bien que c'était la lampe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kagami-kun ?

—Je…Tu…Y a quelque chose qui m'a touché !

—Quoi ? »

Hors d'haleine, le cœur en alerte, les muscles tendus, le dunkeur se dressait complètement, ses bras formant un arc de cercle autour de lui comme pour se protéger. Une douleur le piquetait au niveau de l'omoplate, mais il s'en fichait. Avait-il rêvé ? Sûrement ? Peut-être que les sensations agréables l'avaient enfin de compte endormi, malgré l'excitation qui demeurait vibrante. Une main sur le cœur, tentant de réguler sa respiration, il souffla. Ils ne se voyaient pas avec l'obscurité, juste quelques contours indistincts, mais il se savait observé par l'œil minutieux de Kuroko.

« Non, rien…On peut reprendre où on en était.

—D'accord. Bonne nuit, Kagami-kun. »

 _Quoi ?_

Une deuxième chaleur s'érigeait en lui. Celle-ci n'était pas animée par le désir, mais par la colère. Il se retint, parce qu'il avait déjà failli s'emporter sans raison une fois, il ne le ferait pas deux.

« Tu plaisantes, Kuroko, hein ?

—Non. J'ai sommeil. Je crois que toi aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pose problème. »

Ne pas péter un câble, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas crier…C'est ce que se martelait Kagami dans sa tête.

« Ce qui me pose problème ? Tu étais en train de m'allumer y a deux minutes !

—Je peux t'assurer que je dormais. Je n'ai rien fait et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Sur une prise de respiration brutale, Kagami ne fut plus capable de se contenir.

« Tu me léchais l'oreille, te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je l'ai pas rêvé !

—Je te léchais…Oh. »

La voix du joueur fantôme indiquait qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Le dunkeur, lui, était complètement paumé.

« Quoi, oh ?

—Écoute, Kagami-kun…Je t'expliquerais demain. »

Le rouge gueula :

« Y a pas de demain qui tienne, avec le numéro que tu m'as fait, tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas un peu excité ! »

Se disant, il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps pour s'emparer de la couverture, la faire voler dieu-ne-sait-où, et à vue de nez, il devina à peu près où il devait mettre la main pour vérifier par lui-même. Celle de Kuroko l'arrêta.

« Non. »

Sec, ferme.

« Écoute-moi, s'il te plait, reprit-il, je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais j'ai vraiment sommeil. On en reparlera demain. »

Kagami abandonna. Ses épaules se voûtant, son dos retomba contre le matelas. Il ne faisait plus face à Kuroko.

« Je pige pas. D'habitude, tu taquines, tu vas loin à mon goût des fois, mais maintenant ça n'a pas de sens. Je sais pas si tu cherches à te venger pour tout à l'heure, mais j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Et je le pense.

—Ce n'est pas ça.

—Ouais, ben quoi que ce soit, t'es encore plus débile que moi. Et oui, je l'avoue, pas la peine de m'inspecter par derrière. Bonne nuit. Demain, je crois que tu pourras repartir. On se verra lundi. »

A peine eut-il prononcé les mots qu'il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Parce que c'était Kuroko, mais Kuroko ou pas, il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser emmerder de manière totalement puérile et gratuite. Surtout parce que c'était Kuroko, en fait. Bordel. L'autre exagérait, et dans ces cas-là, Kagami songeait, premièrement, qu'il n'y avait pas de situation qu'une bonne baffe ne réglait pas –il ne le ferait pas, même si le bleu l'aurait amplement mérité, et, deuxièmement, quand il était trop énervé, il ne pouvait pas taire sa colère pour se forcer à supporter les gens. Il valait donc mieux pour son petit-ami qu'il s'en aille, au vu de l'orage dans ses nerfs. Le week-end aidant, il consentirait à lui pardonner en début de semaine, mais ces explications avaient intérêt à être sacrément bonnes !

La paume de son ombre se posa entre ses omoplates.

« Kagami-kun, ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait.

—Non. »

Tout comme lui, il avait employé un ton froid, mis une belle distance dans sa voix, et avancé son corps vers le bord du lit pour mettre aussi de la distance physique. Il entendit Kuroko murmurer un 'd'accord' si doucement qu'il s'interrogea sur la fiabilité de son ouïe. Sa colère descendit d'un cran…voire dégringola du haut de l'immeuble qu'elle avait bâtie en lui. Il l'avait vexé. Le bleu n'en montrait rien, mais il était très sensible. Pas au point de se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette parce qu'il l'avait rabroué, de toute façon le rouge en était arrivé à un point où il pensait que ça lui ferait la bite, comme il avait fait la sienne, pour parler vulgairement. Il se sentait néanmoins coupable, tout en pensant que Kuroko avait un sacré toupet pour oser être vexé dans cette situation. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires étaient chiants, déjà que sa nuit lui avait été pas mal volée. Pour ce point, le blâme ne revenait à nul autre que lui-même.

« Tu devrais ramasser ce qui est tombé, Kagami-kun. »

La voix de Kuroko le fit sursauter. Kagami se figea. Son niveau de tension venait de grimper en flèche.

« Ça tombera pas plus bas. Pourquoi tu veux que je le ramasse ?

—Tu pourras marcher dessus en te levant demain. Tu ne fais jamais attention.

—Eh ben j'y penserai, pour l'instant j'y touche pas.

—Je dis ça pour toi.

—Je m'en fous. »

Kuroko soupira.

« Tu es vraiment une mauviette.

—Personne. Ne. Me. Traite. De. Mauviette. » [4]

Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Tu as juste peur de tendre le bras.

—Et alors ? T'as qu'à le faire toi !

—Très bien. »

Waw, pour que Kuroko s'exécute docilement, c'est qu'il devait en avoir franchement marre, et franchement sommeil. Le joueur fantôme ne passa pas au-dessus de lui pour descendre. Kagami le sentit, grâce au drap housse qui glissait en même temps que lui, poussant sur ses fesses pour arriver au pied du lit. Il évitait le contact, il devait être remonté aussi. Génial. Ce simple fait donna au dunkeur l'envie de s'excuser, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si son amant avait mal agi. En outre, il avait envie de lui crier qu'il était le seul ici à avoir le droit d'être énervé contre l'autre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le son des pas de Kuroko changea. Un glissement contre le parquet, un hoquet de surprise, et quelque chose s'écrasant au sol. Instinctivement, Kagami réagit au quart de tour.

« Kuroko, ça va ?! »

Sur un enchaînement de rapides réflexes, il se pencha pour allumer la lampe, dont il trouva le bouton pendant sur le côté de la table de chevet. L'objet ayant chuté était donc le téléphone. La petite lumière éclaira sporadiquement la pièce. Le bleu ne répondait pas, mais le rouge sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Étalé par terre, quelque chose tirait Kuroko sous le lit. Il voyait le tissu de son bas de pyjama relevé et les marques rouges d'une forte emprise sur sa peau. _PUTAIN DE MERDE !_ Il bondit hors du lit, sautant au-dessus de Kuroko, son dos s'écrasant cette fois-ci contre la porte.

« Kuroko ?! Kuroko ?! »

Quoiqu'il se passe, il était partagé entre sa peur panique et sa raison. Parce qu'il ne pouvait résolument pas laisser son petit-ami se faire entraîner sous le lit par un quelque chose d'invisible, qui était sûrement, si on suivait la logique – _BORDEL DE SHIT ! IL Y AVAIT UN FANTÔME CHEZ LUI !_ Passant outre, il devait le retenir, il devait se précipiter. Il devait le sauver. Ses jambes tremblaient et ne bougeaient pas, ses bras écartés s'agrippaient à moitié au chambranle de la porte et au mur, ses yeux étaient agrandis de terreurs. Il devait faire un cauchemar depuis le début, et ça l'arrangeait bien en ce qui concernait sa dispute avec son ombre. Alors il attendit. Bientôt, il ouvrirait les yeux dans son lit, en sueur. Kuroko serait paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. Il embrasserait tendrement sa joue, son front, ses lèvres, même son nez, tant qu'à faire, avant de se rendormir et ferait son possible pour lui rendre la prochaine journée agréable, afin d'encore mieux profiter de ce qui aurait pu avoir ne pas avoir lieu.

Seulement rien de tout ça ne se produisait. Ses pupilles apeurées pointaient inéluctablement sur un Kuroko qui rampait pour sortir de sous le lit, où l'une de ses jambes avait pratiquement disparu jusqu'au genou, la peau de son mollet sur l'autre visible creusée comme si des doigts y étaient enfoncés. Avant qu'il ne se décide à réagir, le tissu de la jambe de pyjama du bleu redescendit sur sa cheville, et il se releva par lui-même. Il épousseta son t-shirt et ses cuisses sur un profond soupir. Kagami le vit se mordre la lèvre –première fois qu'il le voyait faire ça ! – et adopter un regard grave qu'il planta dans le sien.

« Finalement, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas attendre demain pour parler, Kagami-kun.

—J-je ne comprends pas…Kuroko, y avait ce truc qui t'a attrapé…Je comprends pas !

—Avant toute chose, tu devrais t'assoir. Et sache que ce n'était qu'une blague, il ne voulait pas me blesser. » [5]

Kagami ne s'était toujours pas relâché, se crispant davantage.

« Il ? »

Le rouge réalisa alors. Sous le lit, dans l'ombre, deux yeux blancs apparaissaient, comblant l'espace entre les deux chevilles du bleu. Un cri de terreur menaçant de jaillir de sa bouche, il cligna des yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta, réellement. Un enfant d'environ cinq ans s'accrochait maintenant à la jambe de Kuroko. Il était parfaitement blanc et ses yeux, devenus sombres, pénétraient au plus profond de son âme. _Il ne comprenait fichtrement rien._

« Qu'est-ce que ce putain de gamin fait chez moi ?! »

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas réel. L'enfant lui sourit. Kagami ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il disparaitrait quand il les rouvrirait. Chose faite, il constata avec bonheur qu'il n'était plus à côté de Kuroko...Pour se rendre compte qu'il se tenait debout devant lui. Il fit la chose que tout homme digne de ce nom aurait faite à sa place. Il hurla, sauta littéralement sur le lit pour se rouler en position fœtale face au mur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Si tu paniques déjà maintenant, Kagami-kun, ça ne se passera pas bien.

—Tu vois pas le gamin ?! »

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse. Il regretta d'avoir balancé la couette.

« Si.

—Mais alors pourquoi t'as pas peur ?! »

Kagami se retourna en criant. Pu d'enfant. Seulement un Kuroko qui se mâchouillait la lèvre, totalement dépassé par la situation. Ses pupilles égarées fouillèrent la pièce de longues secondes. Le dunkeur ne comprenait toujours pas, absolument pas, mais il savait au moins une chose : il était proche de pleurer. Le bleu s'approcha, posant son genou sur le matelas, montant ainsi sur le lit. Kagami ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement recul, venant s'appuyer contre le mur, son crâne sentant la froideur de la plaque de métal sous sa fenêtre. Kuroko chercha sa main, qu'il entremêla avec la sienne. Il ne se dégagea pas.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire depuis tout ce temps.

—Me dire quoi, Kuroko ? Je suis paumé là, j'ai trop peur, me fais pas marcher !

—Je ne veux pas du tout te faire marcher. Depuis que je suis petit, je vois les esprits. Je leur parle. Ce que tu as vu, c'est l'un d'entre eux. »

C'en était trop. Kagami sentit le sanglot naitre dans son ventre et franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en un bruit ridicule. C'était tellement humiliant, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il n'aurait pas vu l'enfant, il aurait été sceptique, il aurait été blasé par les propos de Kuroko, ou se serait énervé parce qu'il essayait de lui faire peur pour rien. Le gosse, ils ne l'avaient inventé ni l'un ni l'autre. Il existait. Par conséquent, ce qui disait Kuroko était vrai. Ajouter à cela que son visage concerné et l'angoisse qu'il voyait briller au fond de son regard, ils étaient authentiques. Sa main le serrait avec ardeur.

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait, Kagami-kun.

—Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu m'as ramené un fantôme ? Tu l'as fait exprès ?! »

Le bleu recommençait avec sa lèvre.

«Non, Kagami-kun, je te jure qu'il était déjà là avant.

— _QUOI ?!_ »

Kagami sentait ses émotions qui partaient en tous sens. De la surprise à la peur, de la peur à la colère, pour finir par de l'effroi pur et simple. Son corps était devenu du coton.

« Il n'est pas méchant. On a discuté tous les deux pendant que tu te douchais tout à l'heure. Il t'aime bien.

—I-il m'aime b-bien ? »

Il se trouvait à bégayer, incapable de réagir, incapable de quoique ce soit. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Kuroko posa sa main libre sur son épaule, qu'il massa gentiment, tout en acquiesçant. Le rouge était perdu. Il s'estimait déjà heureux de ne pas piquer de crise d'angoisse et de ne pas hyper-ventiler, avec la fatigue accumulée et sa peur on ne peut plus justifiée, ce genre de scénario aurait pu tout à fait arriver. Le pouvait encore. Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus réguliers. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander :

« Mais alors, c'était bien toi qui me léchait sensuellement l'oreille, tout à l'heure ? C'était quand même pas cet enfant?

—Bien sûr que non. L'esprit d'une femme t'avait trouvé à son goût, quand tu étais venu chez moi. Elle a dû me suivre jusqu'ici.

— _Y A DEUX FANTÔMES CHEZ MOI_ _?!_ »

La crise d'angoisse, il la sentait arriver. Ses yeux commençaient à le brûler sévèrement. Le bleu l'avait lâché pour venir essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé te crier dessus ? »

La seule chose intelligente qu'il trouvait à demander.

« J'aurais dû te déclarer de but en blanc que je voyais des esprits et que l'un d'entre eux venait de t'exciter ? Même moi, je ne fais pas ça. »

Nouveau sanglot.

« Je veux mourir.

—Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est idiot. »

Idiot, il lui en fouterait, des choses idiotes !

« Y a un putain de fantôme qu'a voulu me violer ! Pire, j'ai eu envie de faire l'amour avec un fantôme !

—Tu as cru que c'était moi.

—Non, mais, tu me l'as bien ramené celui-là ! Je te hais, Kuroko ! »

Parlant sans réfléchir, avec violence, il vit la douleur se peindre sur le visage de son amant. Il se repentit, mais en même temps, il avait si peur qu'il aurait été prêt à tuer pour que cette... _ces_ choses sortent de son appartement.

« Je lui parlerai. Elle ne le fera plus. C'est dans son intérêt, je te le confirme.»

Soudainement, le ton déterminé tranchant avec le visage plus-si-inexpressif-mais-encore-un-peu de Kuroko lui donnait un air presque diabolique, qui aurait été proche de lui coller les miquettes s'il n'avait pas déjà eu de la merde jusqu'en bas des chaussettes. Il se voyait déjà, sur le divan d'un psy, en quête désespérée d'antidépresseurs, déballant son histoire en sachant qu'il perdrait tout crédit dès le début de sa deuxième phrase :

' _Je m'appelle Kagami Taïga, j'ai 16 ans, et je viens vous voir parce que j'en peux plus. Y a des fantômes chez moi, à cause de mon copain._ '

Il finirait sa vie dans un asile pour dégénéré du bulbe. Pas moyen.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu apprennes ça autrement, soupira Kuroko, une main devant le visage, se frottant les yeux d'un mouvement circulaire du pouce et de l'index.

—J'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas l'apprendre du tout. »

Le joueur fantôme sourit, lui flattant l'épaule à nouveau, hésitant.

« Tu t'y feras, je te le promets. On dort avec la lumière cette nuit, si tu veux, d'accord ? »

Le rouge n'eut pas l'énergie de s'offusquer, d'hurler qu'il n'avait pas six ans. Il ne put qu'acquiescer mollement, ayant à nouveau cet espoir naïf qu'en fait, il se soit réellement endormi, et qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain en découvrant que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce Kuroko visiblement anxieux d'être rejeté qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'imaginer lui apprenait que non. Bordel, l'amour faisait peut-être des miracles, mais il ne saurait jamais gérer ça.

 _Jamais_.

Des fantômes, quoi.

Nigou, que Kuroko avait renoncé à lui ramener par respect pour sa phobie, il savait le gérer. Il commençait à plutôt bien se faire à lui, en réalité. Sans pour autant l'aimer, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il n'avait plus envie de partir en courant dès qu'il le voyait, et il considérait ça comme une bonne chose. En toute honnêteté, Kagami se préparait à annoncer à Kuroko qu'il pouvait amener son chien quand il venait dormir chez lui à partir de maintenant. Avec interdiction de le faire entrer dans la chambre. L'idée d'être regardé en plein rapport sexuel par un clébard l'horrifiait, surtout que ce chien trouverait forcément un moyen de se faire remarquer ou de faire une connerie, comme sauter sur le lit à côté d'eux, ou déchiqueter ses posters. Il aurait presque préféré ça à l'idée de savoir qu'une femme _fantôme_ et qu'un enfant _fantôme_ créchaient dans sa maison.

Il trembla de tous ses membres, regardant Kuroko attraper la couverture par terre pour revenir les border, avec des gestes patients.

« Kuroko ?

—Oui, Kagami-kun ? »

À l'écoute, le bleu tendit les bras, et Kagami souleva la tête sans se faire prier. Joie ! Ils avaient regagné leur position de tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas me les faire partir définitivement, hein ?

—La femme, oui. L'enfant, je ne décide pas. »

Kagami désespéra. D'une voix figée et mortifiée qui ne lui ressemblait qu'à peine, il murmura :

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, tu vas tellement te foutre de moi… »

Kuroko le toisa, interrogateur.

« ...Juste…Serre-moi. Et fort. »

Une mince surprise dans son regard, Kagami n'étant vraiment pas du genre à faire ce type demande de manière explicite, mais qu'est-ce qui était habituel dans cette situation ? le bleu se contenta d'obéir, souriant contre son front.

« Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront rien.

—La femme a bien failli me faire quelque chose, elle !

—Console-toi en te disant qu'elle ne te voulait pas de mal. »

Le rouge se retint de beugler encore. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas pire. Jugeant que la proximité que Kuroko instaurait entre eux par lui-même n'était pas du tout suffisante, après tout, il était bien plus petit que lui et devait se placer assez haut dans le lit pour pouvoir le tenir, Kagami inversa la tendance et l'étreignit. À lui en briser les os. Il desserra son emprise en l'entendant hoqueter –son but n'était pas de l'étouffer réellement. Le seul élément un tant soit peu positif qu'il voyait là-dedans, c'est que l'apparition de l'enfant ayant conduit aux révélations les avait réconciliés.

« Je ne veux plus vivre dans cet appartement.

—N'aie pas peur, lui murmura le plus petit pour réponse. Bonne nuit, Kagami-kun. »

À l'ironie près qu'elle avait été mauvaise, elle pouvait sans conteste s'apparenter à la nuit la plus foireuse de l'histoire de l'humanité.

* * *

 **Fin !  
**

 **J'avoue que j'ai pas trop relu, étant donné qu'à l'heure où je vous écrit il est 2h du mat passé et que mon radar à fautes marche pas très bien, d'autant que le texte est long, donc s'il reste des coquilles/répétitions, dites-le moi XD !**

 **Bon, j'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'on peut peut-être penser que Kagami et Kuroko sont un peu OOC à partir du moment où on apprend le secret de Kuroko, avec leurs réactions paniquées. Je pense quand même être resté crédible vis-à-vis de leurs caractères, parce qu'après tout, Kuroko ne s'attendait pas à devoir l'avouer si tôt et ce n'est quand même pas un iceberg. Quant à Kagami, avec la fatigue, l'angoisse, le stress accumulés et le fait qu'il ait peur des fantômes, je pense que c'est normal qu'il craque. Peut-être que vous ne serez pas d'accord ?, ou alors oui ? (j'espère XD), mais je tenais à le préciser XD.**

 **Sinon, je me suis lâchée dans les références, donc en voici quelques unes pour lesquelles j'ai jugé nécessaire d'expliciter :**

 **[1] LinksTheSun dans le point culture sur la peur ou sur les fantômes, cette phrase m'avait littéralement tuée.**

 **[2] Cette histoire est la retranscription d'un épisode de Yami no Shibai : Japense Ghost Stories. J'ai fait quelques modifications pour que ça colle avec ma fic et pour l'emphase, j'aurais pu en inventer une, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la retranscrire.**

 **[3] Oni : Démon. Yurei : Fantôme. Au cas où vous ne seriez pas à l'aise avec ces termes ^^.  
**

 **[4] Retour vers le futur. J'étais obligée :').**

 **[5] Ce passage m'a été inspiré par l'anime Re-kan (très sympathique, un peu shojo-aï sur les bords), je voyais totalement la réplique s'adapter pour l'OS.**

 **Cette note de fin est super longue XD. Désolée !**

 **Reviews ? J'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé sur cet OS, donc si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :) !**


End file.
